


Le temps passe

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Après la guerre de Marineford, Garp rentre au royaume de Goa. Il y retrouve Dadan, dévastée, ce qui le ramène à son propre chagrin qu'il essaye de cacher. Pourront-ils faire face ensemble, comme ils l'ont toujours fait ?





	Le temps passe

Dès qu'il eut posé un pied sur le royaume de Goa, Garp sut qu'il n'aurait pu aller nul part ailleurs après ce qui s'était passé à Marineford. Il avait la sensation de rentrer chez lui et la chape de plomb qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir sur les épaules depuis l'arrestation d'Ace sembla s'alléger un peu. Fidèle à lui-même Garp combattait ce sentiment avec le sourire.   
Il marchait dans les rues du village Fushia suivit par un cortège de marines heureux d'être en mission dans une zone si calme d'East Blue. Autour d'eux toute la ville exultait, clamant joyeusement la victoire de la Marine mais demandant aussi des nouvelles de Luffy.   
Luffy …. Garp n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé après que le clown l'ait jeté dans le sous-marin. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit en vie et, connaissant son petit-fils, s'était sûrement le cas. Mais, l'image d'Ace dans les bras de Luffy, un trou béant dans la poitrine, s'imposa à lui, quel genre de vie.   
Garp se saisit de la rage qui l'enflammait lorsqu'il pensait à Akainu et l'utilisa pour chasser ses démons, provisoirement. L'allégresse des habitants autour d'eux l'aidait. Lorsqu'il avait planté un panneau à l'entrée de la ville, un peu plus tôt, la plaçant sous sa protection et qu'il vit des regards soulagés autour de lui, il se sentit enfin utile et capable de défendre quelque chose auquel il tenait.   
Il n'était pas revenu ici pour pleurer son petit-fils adoptif, il était revenu pour retrouver le sentiment de pouvoir se battre pour protéger ce qui lui était cher et effacer le terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait bien trop rongé. Il fut soudain ramené à la réalité.   
\- Garp-san ! Des bandits sont descendus de la montagne et ils occupent le bar de Makino.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, c'est exactement ce moment que choisit Dadan pour pousser les portes du bar. Elle tenait dans sa main une énorme massue de bois. Garp sut tout de suite qu'elle avait bu, bien trop bu. La voyant ainsi déchirée entre la tristesse et la colère, sa haine à l'encontre d'Akainu fut soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie.   
\- Hé Garp ! Comment oses-tu te pointer ici !  
En un instant elle fut sur lui et lui asséna un coup de massue sur la tempe. La douleur lui vrilla la tête et la force du choc le fit tomber à terre.   
\- Vice-amiral Garp !  
\- Garp-san !  
Il leva une main pour rassurer ceux qui s'inquiétait, l'autre était occupée à lui tenir la tête. D'une voix forte i lintima à ses marines :  
\- Ne la touchez pas ! Je la connais ….  
Sous les yeux ébahis des villageois comme des marines, la chef de la famille Dadan agrippa violemment Garp par le col sans que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre geste. Elle lui criait dessus à présent, à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
\- Tu étais sur place pendant cette guerre ! Ils étaient justes devant tes yeux ! Comment as-tu pu y être et laisser Ace se faire tuer !  
Le peu qu'il avait dormi depuis la bataille lui avait à chaque fois donné des rêves où il se faisait engueuler de la sorte mais s'était généralement une autre version de lui-même ou Luffy qui lui poussait une gueulante. Il était même arrivé une fois que ce soit Ace lui-même ou le petit Sabo qui lui lance ce flot de réprimandes auxquelles il ne répondait jamais, les sachant bien trop vraies.   
Garp sentit alors une larme perlée sur sa joue mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Il regarda, de nouveau impuissant, Dadan pleurer. Une autre larme s'écrasa près de son œil. La voir ainsi secouée de sanglots lui était insupportable. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ces bras, lui ôter toute peine quitte à en encaisser le double lui-même. Il aurait voulu qu'elle recommence à le frapper et à l'insulter pour que, comme lui, elle noie son chagrin dans la colère.   
Comme si elle avait entendu sa supplique elle leva un poing et l'abattit sur son visage, juste là où, plus tôt, sa larme avait coulé. Elle leva un second poing et le frappa encore. La douleur ne lui était rien, pas qu'il ne la sente pas, mais voir Dadan dans cet état lui était plus douloureux que n'importe quel poing. Les coups de Dadan étaient à présent presque continu mais les larmes continuaient de couler des yeux de Dadan alors Garp continuait d'encaisser.   
Qu'importe qu'elle le tue ici si cela la faisait se sentir mieux. À vrai dire Garp appréciait presque de pouvoir troquer cette douleur sourde qui le rongeait contre quelque chose de plus physique. Il était coupable et si Luffy avait disparu, qu'Ace était réduit au silence, alors Dadan restait sa seule juge.   
\- Tu as choisi ta mission plutôt que la famille, c'est ça ! Hein Garp ? Et tu te fais appeler le héros de la Marine ! Va au diable ! Vieux schnock !  
Il entendit vaguement des membres de la famille Dadan lui demander d'arrêter. Mais Garp n'était pas de cet avis. Il ne subissait que ce qu'il méritait et même s'il n'avait pas le courage de se blesser lui-même, Dadan était la bienvenue à le faire.  
Soudain tout s'arrêta. Dadan n'était plus face à lui. Une silhouette fine s'était interposée entre lui et elle.   
\- Arrête, Dadan-san ! ….  
\- Makino ….  
Garp la regardait, stupéfait. Son esprit était gelé par la douleur des coups de Dadan qui résonnait encore dans son crâne.   
\- Garp-san était là-bas et n'a pas pu les sauver. C'est lui qui souffre le plus en ce moment !  
Garp se redressa péniblement en position assise. Certes Makino avait tort mais il était touché parce qu'elle venait de dire. La peine que Garp ressentait était immense mais il savait qu'elle n'était rien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se morfondre sur lui-même. Cela n'aurait pas été juste envers Dadan …. ou envers Luffy. Garp ferma les yeux et revint des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait emmené Luffy à Dadan. 

"Voilà Ace, il a 3 ans de plus que toi. Tu vas vivre avec lui à compter d'aujourd'hui, donc vous feriez mieux de vous entendre compris ?!" (1)

\- Non …., c'était la voix de Dadan, …. celui qui souffre le plus …. c'est Luffy.  
Makino mit une main sur sa bouche. Garp ne voyait que son dos mais il sut que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.   
\- Tu sais à quel point il adorait son grand frère ….  
Une nouvelle vague de tristesse assaillit Garp lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Makino partit en courant. Ainsi donc il était condamné à voir les gens autour de lui souffrir. Il avait pensé faire son devoir pour le plus grand bien mais chaque jour le faisait douter un peu plus. Avait-il réellement agit comme il fallait. Certes il avait respecté son engagement envers la Marine mais cet engagement il l'avait brisé des années auparavant lorsqu'il avait accepté de prendre soin du fils de Roger. Plus il y pensait plus un sentiment intolérable se glissait en lui comme un poison. Il revoyait Roger, Sengoku, Rouge, Ace, Luffy, Akainu …. Cela aurait-il pu être autrement ? 

"Tous les deux, on n'a failli s’entre tuer pas mal de fois …. on est comme de vieux amis maintenant, non ? Je te fais confiance comme j'ai confiance en mes propres compagnons et membres d'équipage. Protège mon enfant !" (2)

Foutu Roger ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui confie son fils ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient pirates ? Le poison continuait à se répandre dans le corps et dans l'âme du vieux Monkey D. Garp.   
\- Garp, demanda le maire, qu'est-il arrivé à Luffy ? Les journaux disent qu'on ne sait pas s'il est vivant ou mort ….  
Le vieux marine soupira.   
\- Monsieur le maire …. il s'est échappé à bord d'un sous marin …. et nous n'avons trouvé aucune épave. Donc il doit être toujours en vie.  
Même si plusieurs villageois manifestèrent bruyamment leur joie, Garp avait un goût amer dans la bouche qui n'était pas dû uniquement à son propre sang qui continuait de lui couler dans la gorge. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, le fier héros de la Marine, il en était à supposer sur la vie de son propre petit-fils. Il se sentait tellement démuni.   
À présent Dadan lui tournait le dos mais il savait qu'elle pleurait encore. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle lui sourit ou simplement qu'elle le regarde. Il se sentait désespéré, plus que jamais dans sa vie. Mais elle ne se tourna pas.   
\- Luffy, idiot …. peu importe quel type de pirate il va devenir, je serais toujours à son côté. Quand je pense à ce qu'il doit ressentir …. j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se fendre en deux. Luffy ! N'abandonne pas !!!  
S'en suivit un grand silence. Même si cela faisait mal, Garp l'enviait de pouvoir exprimer ainsi ses sentiments. Lui n'avait jamais pu. Il avait toujours fallu qu'il soit fort. Toujours plus. Mais aujourd'hui il en avait marre. À quoi bon être fort si c'était pour ne même pas pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait.   
Dadan semblait s'être calmée alors Garp en profita pour se remettre debout. Une douleur sourde semblait l'avoir assommée, Garp la sentait aussi dans sa poitrine. Elle ralentissait ses mouvements et embuait ses pensées.   
Il ordonna alors à ses soldats de patrouiller dans le royaume. Les marines s'en furent bien vite de peur que quelque chose d'encore plus étrange qu'un vice-amiral se faisant casser la gueule n'arrive. Le-dit vice-amiral s'approcha de celle qui l'avait frappé pour lui poser une grande main sur l'épaule. Elle frissonna à son contact mais sans se retourner et elle se laissa guider alors qu'il la poussait doucement devant lui.   
Elle entra sans protester dans le bar de Makino qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Garp repéra rapidement la table qu'elle avait occupé avant son arrivée. La seule du petit bar qui était jonchée de bouteilles vides et dont la chaise avait été renversé lorsque Dadan était sorti. Garp remit la chaise sur ses pieds et invita Dadan à s'y asseoir.  
Celle-ci sa laissa tomber sur la chaise plus qu'elle ne s'y assit et Garp disparut un moment dans la réserve. Dadan essuya ses larmes. Il revint avec deyx bouteilles à la main. Il en posa une devant Dadan et prit la chaise en face d'elle, le goulot de sa propre bouteille déjà vissé sur les lèvres.   
Dadan regarda distraitement la bouteille. Garp n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait pris l'un des alcools des plus forts que Makino avait.   
\- Garp, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que ….  
\- Bien parce que moi je n'ai pas envie de parler.   
Dadan le regarda. Il arrivait déjà à la fin de sa bouteille. Garp ne faisait jamais ça habituellement. Garp était un homme de la nourriture pas de la boisson. Dadan le regarda alors vraiment, attentivement. Il avait l'air vieux. Garp n'avait jamais l'air vieux. Il était comme Luffy, un éternel enfant. Il lui arrivait d'avoir l'air terrifiant mais pas vieux.   
Dadan comprit alors à quel point il souffrait. Certes en silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait mais elle le voyait maintenant, il souffrait horriblement. Et à présent il lorgnait sa bouteille, à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché car elle avait déjà assez bu.  
\- Boire ne t'aidera pas à oublier, lui avait dit Dadan et elle le savait, elle avait essayé.  
\- Je sais mais au moins je pourrais faire semblant.   
Faire semblant. Voilà quelque chose qui allait très mal à Monkey D. Garp. Elle soupira et poussa la bouteille vers lui. Il ne but qu'une seule gorgée avant de fixer Dadan dans les yeux. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Et puis d'une voix morte Garp dit :  
\- Il aurait pu vivre.  
Dadan écarquilla les yeux et il continua :  
\- Luffy avait réussi, il l'avait libéré. Ace est mort de son plein gré. Pour protéger son petit frère.  
De nouveau devant lui, celle qui avait été la mère adoptive du garçon pleurait. Mais cette fois-ci Garp ne souffrait plus de voir ses larmes sur ses joues. Dadan devait savoir. La Marine n'avait pas tué Ace. Ce dernier s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son frère.   
\- J'étais à côté de lui sur échafaudage. En voyant tous ses amis, sa famille, son frère venus pour lui …. Il était heureux, Dadan.

\- Pépé …. tu crois que j'aurais vraiment dû naître ?

Dadan saisit la bouteille et noya un sanglot avec une longue lampée d'alcool et Garp laissa perler une larme au coin de son œil. 

\- Ça, c'est en vivant que tu le découvriras. (3)

Garp se leva. Il se tint un instant à la table, la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité bien trop rapidement faisant tanguer le monde autour de lui. Son cœur, pourtant, était toujours aussi compressé dans sa poitrine, l'alcool n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Il avait ensuite tendu la main à Dadan qui l'avait saisit sans vraiment comprendre mais sans vraiment d'hésitation.   
Lorsqu'il l'emmena dehors, Garp marchait aussi droit que d'habitude et portait presque Dadan même si seul il aurait été incapable de retrouver son chemin. D'instinct Garp évitait tous les marines qui traînaient dans le village et ils furet bientôt sur le chemin au milieu de la forêt qui menait à la maison de la famille Dadan.   
Mais celle-ci l'attira soudain hors du sentier. Ils crapahutèrent tant bien que mal pendant un moment avant que Dadan ne s'arrête. Surpris Garp la percuta et ils se laissèrent tomber au sol sans aucune résistance. Garp fut pris d'une envie soudaine de se rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui apporte la tête d'Akainu.   
Avant d'exécuter son plan, il vit où Dadan les avait emmené. Ils étaient au pied d'un arbre immense en haut duquel avait été construit une grande cabane. Garp fixa la cabane puis tourna la tête vers Dadan, allongée à côté de lui.   
\- C'est eux qui l'on construit. Ace. Sabo. Luffy. C'était leur cabane.  
Lorsque Garp posa de nouveau les yeux sur la cabane il crut, dans les lumières décadentes du jour s'achevant, voir trois petits garçons. Le plus petit des trois, un chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, lui souriait largement en lui faisant de grand geste. Un autre, blond avec un haut de forme, lui adressait un signe de tête poli et le troisième couvert de coupures et d’ecchymoses le regardait, méfiant.  
Et lorsqu'ils disparurent en un battement de paupières, il sentit la tristesse, que Dadan avait réussi à atténuer par sa simple présence, remonter en flèche et le submerger de nouveau. Il essaya de chasser le chagrin mais cela ne faisait que le rendre plus lancinant.   
Il sentit un poids sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte, il vit que Dadan était à cheval sur lui et le regardait sévèrement. Ses yeux rougis gachaient cependant l'effet.   
Il la détaillait, cherchant à tout prix à refouler la peine qui pouvait l'engloutir. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés. En temps normal il aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux bruns. Il la trouvait aussi belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il savait bien qu'objectivement c'était faux mais il n'était pas assez superficiel pour s'arrêter à cela.   
Cependant aussi belle qu'elle soit, elle était triste. Triste et en colère aussi. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus mais sa colère était tout de même dirigée vers lui pour une quelconque raison.   
\- Dis-le.  
Sa voix était sans appel. Garp sentait que s'était là le nœud de sa colère. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait.   
\- Dis-le, Garp.  
Son regard était tellement sérieux que Garp n'osait pas demander de précisions. Il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lire en elle et il voyait à sa tête que ce qu'elle attendait de lui n'allait pas lui plaire. Comme pour lui répondre elle posa la paume de sa main sur son torse au niveau du cœur.   
\- Garp ….  
Le marine ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il se concentrait sur la douce sensation de sa main contre lui pour essayer de tromper la peine qui lui serrait les entrailles comme un étau. Il n'osait plus bouger, la douleur était moins vive ainsi même s'il devait fournir un effort considérable pour garder l'esprit vide et focalisé sur la chaleur de Dadan au dessus de lui. Garp aurait aimé s'endormir comme ça malheureusement il savait que dès que son esprit divaguerait, il retournerait là-bas, à Marineford.   
\- Garp tu ne peux pas garder ça à l’intérieur.  
Pendant un instant il avait été sur le fil de la tranquillité, tel un funambule, et puis Dadan l'avait précipité dans le vide. Il savait à présent ce qu'elle voulait et il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Bien qu'il est rouvert les yeux tout lui semblait noir autour de lui.   
\- Je ne peux pas.  
La gorge de Garp était si serrée que les mots étaient sortis comme étranglés.   
\- Mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens te feras du bien, crois-moi.  
Mais Garp ne la croyait pas. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela sortir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et des années de refoulement vinrent appuyer sa peur soudaine. Mettre ça en mot, c'était lui donner encore plus de puissance. Il ne pouvait pas …. Il devait combattre cette peine et elle finirait par s'en aller au loin.   
\- Vieux têtu, tu ne peux pas vaincre ça comme tu vaincrais un ennemi. La force ne fait pas tout.  
Ce dernier sentit une vague d'accablement tomber sur ses épaules en plus du reste. Les paroles de Dadan faisaient terriblement écho à ce qu'il s'était lui-même dit. Et si …. elle avait raison. Il agissait comme un enfant, effrayé par les monstres sous son lit. Monstre qu'il avait lui-même créés. Garp poussa un long soupire. Dans sa tête le cri que Luffy avait poussé lorsque Ace était tombé de ses bras résonnait encore se couplant étrangement avec le visage de Roger.   
\- J'ai échoué. Sur tous les plans. J'ai failli à ma famille. J'ai failli à la dernière volonté de Roger. J'ai failli à la Marine et à Sengoku. Et puis à Ace, à Luffy, à toi ….  
Garp s'arrêta. Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus ajouter un mot. Dadan s'était allongé sur lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres mouillées. Garp sentait comme un poids resté bien trop longtemps dans sa poitrine qui s'envolait. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entourer Dadan de ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, répondant à l'étreinte qu'elle avait elle-même initiée.   
Le chagrin pouvait avoir des effets étranges. La nuit était maintenant presque entièrement tombée sur le royaume de Goa. Aucun des marines ne s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir où était le vice-amiral Garp et aucun des membres de la famille Dadan ne se préoccupait de ne pas voir leur chef revenir.   
Dans la forêt, au pied de l'arbre qui abritait la cabane des trois frères, Garp et Dadan avaient retrouvé leur position l'un contre l'autre comme seuls deux vieux amants savent le faire. Garp avait éparpillé les vêtements de la bandit des montagnes qui l'avaient gêné dans les caresses d'une douceur que seule pouvait procurer l'habitude.   
Dadan ôtait à son tour la chemise de Garp tant pour oublier sa tristesse que pour sentir la peau brûlante de son homme contre la sienne. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de se dire, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Elle avait commencé, elle mènerait donc la danse.   
Dans la moiteur de la nuit, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre. Leur étreinte était calme et attentionnée ayant autant besoin de la présence l'un de l'autre que les jeunes couples avaient besoin de faire l'amour avec fougue. Et lorsqu'ils n'y tinrent plus ils s'unirent avec pour seul témoin les arbres et les fantômes du passé.   
Ils s'endormirent nus à même le sol de la forêt. Dadan dormait depuis à peine quelques heures qu'elle fut réveillée par le pied de Garp venant douloureusement lui écraser le nez. Elle allait jurer et lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler dans son sommeil.   
\- Ace ! Tu deviendras marine et puis c'est tout. Tu deviendras un homme fort …. et un soldat ….  
Dadan l'observa encore un moment mais il ne dit rien de plus. Le vieil homme était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, les pieds et les bras en étoile et s'était mis ç ronfler bruyamment. Le fait le plus insolite pour un marine de son rang restait tout de même sa nudité complète. Dadan était la seule à pouvoir le voir ainsi et elle sourit à cette pensée.   
Elle se réinstalla pour utiliser le ventre du héros de la Marine comme un oreiller et se rendormit presque aussitôt. La forêt fut instantanément remplie de leur ronflement. Pour l'instant la paix régnait entre les arbres et dans l'esprit des dormeurs. Peut-être serait-ce de courte durée mais pour l'instant ils en profitaient. Et Ace, de là où il était, souriait, écœuré certes mais il souriait. 

 

(1) : Garp présente Ace à Luffy pour la première fois. Chapitre 582.  
(2) : Roger parle à Garp dans sa cellule. Chapitre 551.   
(3) : Garp et Ace discutent lorsque ce dernier est encore enfant. Chapitre 568.  
N.D.A : Toute la première partie est une copie fidèle de ce qui ce passe au chapitre 590 lorsque Garp retourne au royaume de Goa après la guerre non pas parce que je n'avais pas d'inspiration mais pour développer les pensées de Garp et pour ensuite pouvoir inscrire la suite le plus fidèlement possible dans l'histoire.   
Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, bonne ou mauvaise c'est toujours constructif !


End file.
